Santa Claus
has historically been a proponent of use of marijuana for medical purposes.]] Santa Claus is a mythological being. Unfortunately, Conservapedia refuses to agree with that. Lies and advertisers ed if he's protesting low wages.]] Children under the age of 8 believe he brings them presents on December 25 (Christmas Day) because other people lie to them about the so-called existence of Claus that isn't really there. Then advertisers persuade adults to spend lots of Money on lots of presents that children will break after a short while. Some big stores employ the real Santa a man pretending to be Santa who's not paid enough to hug children while the grown up's buy them lots of presents and staff who aren't paid enough have to lug the presents around. What got Santa Claus arrested outside a Wal-Mart store Is Santa real? Isla's parents were former Jehovah's Witnesses they were tired of lies from The Watchtower and wanted no further lies about Santa. When she started school other children were sure Santa is real and Isla became confused. The school taught how to do experiments and Isla had a brainwave. She left cookies for Santa to test experimentally if he would eat them. She also set on the cookie plate a note she’d prepared for Santa — “To Santa / From Isla / I am 5″ — lest he think the cookies were not for him to take. later “The cookies are still there.” Isla grinned. {...) “Santa’s not real.” She wasn’t upset; she was satisfied. Her smile indicated she was modestly reveling in the fact that her hypothesis had been confirmed.Here’s How My 5-Year-Old Daughter Discovered the Truth About Santa Modern appearance The modern appearance of santa was created by Frederick Mizen, Coca Cola adopted it. The True History of the Modern Day Santa Claus Santa is portrayed in the 20th Century and 21st Century advertising as a large, jolly white male with a long white beard and a strong resemblance to Charles Darwin. Racism traditional practice of double checking his naughty-list of Right Wing and Racist politicians.]] Santa's ethnicity is disputed and there's even a suggestion that Santa could be African-American but Fox News doesn't like that. PZ Myers likes to imagine Santa with tentacles but PZ reminds us, There really isn’t a man who appears on Christmas eve to clamber down your chimney, so it’s absurd to argue about his skin color, or gender, or species, or whether its biochemistry is carbon-based. He doesn’t exist. Personally, I prefer to imagine that Santa just snakes a tentacle down a ventilation duct — it gets around the logistical issues neatly, and it also increases efficiency at apartment complexes, since he can multitask. Santa is a white man, just like Jesus Well nobody is coming down your chimney but you can always pretend a tentacled being will do the deed. Liberals It is well known amongst liberals and other intellectuals that Santa Claus is a representative of the NSA (National Security Agency) and the poorly named US Patriot Act witch allows the government to spy on others via the Internet, reading emails, etc. representative of goodwill and peace on Earth. Furthermore when people abandon the shackles of the prison of the mind that is religious theism, they will see that Santa is a symbol but not real. Letters From politicians United States Elections There have been reports of people casting "write-in votes" for Santa Claus, usually as a protest vote. Others have voted for Mickey Mouse, Jesus Christ, Vermin Supreme, and even themselves The Persistent Mystery of How Many People Vote for Santa Claus. References External links *Santa Clause Argument *Santa can be black and female Category:Religion Category:Business Category:Deceit Category:Conservative Tactics Category:Not Liberal Category:Fiction Category:Fat people